The boy with the orange hair
by anklobuchar
Summary: Rukia had everything until the day her parents dyed. Now she is struggling to hide herself in the shadows. She secretly wishes someone would help her but she never voices that to any one. Till a transfer student shows up in the middle of the year? His bright orange hair doesn't grab Rukia's attention till hes the one taking care of her. It's my first fanfiction please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or the anime. i haven't watched all of it i'm only on episode 63 and i am no going to follow the story line. this is mostly me obsessing over ichiruki. I'm am new to this and am trying my best. any advice, tips, suggestions are very appreciated i will also take criticism but don't be so harsh. thanks for reading i will try to make the chapters long and if you feel i'm dragging please tell me i tend to do that sometimes.

She hated her room. At times it could be so nice and warm. She would love to stay in all day and just watched t.v. She could do her homework in a calm place. She had privacy. She had every thing she ever wanted. But now it felt so cold. She hated it. She would only feel comfortable in the darkness of her room. She wanted to leave this house but how? she couldn't just leave sooner or latter she would get caught and her life would be more miserable. She needed to find away to leave and have her parents allow it. she needed something were she could escape her life her family. but that wouldn't happen.

it was the same every day. she woke up every morning at 7. got dressed, ate, brushed her teeth, and left. She took 2 buses to school. It wasn't that bad. At first she liked school she loved it in fact. All through her freshman year. When her parents were still alive. But once she and her sister got adopted by complete strangers who beat them she had to learn to cover up bruises. She learned the easiest way to do that would to seclude herself from her friends. At first they would bug her and ask her to join them. But she never did. She would bluntly say no. and give them a cold glare. They soon backed off. She wished they would have noticed something like one of her well hidden bruises but they never did. She wanted some one to find out. But they never did. She would never go as far as prosperously to show a bruise just for some one to notice. She couldn't do that she was scared what if her parents find out. Then they might just beat her enough to put her in a hospital. And that would be bad. So she hide herself in the shadows.

When her parents were still alive they would drop off her and her sister. They went to the same high school. But grace was 1 year ahead. They wouldn't really acknowledge each other then. But now they pretend they don't know each other. If someone asked about grace she would say she wouldn't know who they were talking about. But its not like she ever talks to anyone. She keeps quiet. On the other hand grace took another view on all of the covering bruises stuff. She hid them quite well and she still had some friends and if they ever did wonder or find a scar or a bruise she would play it off well. Rukia couldn't do that she wasn't such a good liar. Its not like Rukia didn't like her sister it was that she didn't feel the need to talk to her or anyone in that mater. If someone talked to her she would ignore them. And that's all there is to it.

when she got to school that day she walked to her locker and unlocked it 12-32-65-43-68. she had a complicated lock because people would always take her homework. She never knew why she wasn't the smartest girl. She was average. But she would always get in trouble. So she got a really nice lock. A few times she would notice some ones shadow as she turned the corner but she never chased after them. she got her books out of her locker and put way her backpack. then she headed to her math class. She loved math her teacher was funny and he would always make her feel included. Even thought she knew she was just a shadow. She noticed a name written on the board. Ichigo Kurosaki. A new student in the middle of the year? That was odd. After she saw the name she opened her notebook and started to finish her homework. After she got home yesterday after school her father beat them. so she didn't have time to finish her homework. she had to hide the bruises. she did a pretty good job.

As Ichigo just stood there. while the teacher was introducing him to the class. He was trying to look for a good seat in the back of the class but the seat he would have liked to of had was taken by a raven haired girl. He couldn't really see her face. All he saw was she was trying to finish her homework. When he heard the teacher tell him to take a seat he went straight to the seat next to the petite raven haired girl.

how was it? good? bad? please review i would love to hear what you think! ~anklobuchar


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! thank you guys for still reading it means so much to me. And I just wanted to give a shout out to my first reviewer angelmartinez77011, and for my first follower Jason15877. please leave comments and suggestions for the plot of the story. And if you like it you can follow me. You should have seen me I went on and checked my page this morning after getting back from downtown and I was jumping all over my house screaming at how many people viewed my story. Thank you guys so much! it makes me really happy to know that people are reading this.

Sadly I don't own bleach but if I did there would be~ichiruki~on every page of the manga and in ever show and every movie they made.

chapter 2

Ichigo sat down at his desk he was in his 8th period class there were 9 in total. The 9th class was art or orchestra. He didn't take part in either of them so he was free to leave after his history class. This was his 1st week of Lincoln park high school he hasn't made one friend. Maybe it was because he always had that unfriendly frown on his face. As he was the last person to step out of class something hit him in his chest. He looked down to see what it was. He laughed to himself it wasn't an it, it was a who. The small girl had landed on her but and was staring right at him.

She had run into something so big and noticeable. It was like running into a wall you could see it clear as day. He had bright orange hair that sprawled out in all directions. The first thing she thought about him was carrot top. He had the weirdest look on his face. He looked down at her and the corner of his lip was pulling to the smallest smile she has ever seen. He stuck out his hand.

"are you okay?" the so-called carrot top asked.

She didn't need someones help. She got up slowly as she picked up her violin and turned around to walk away without saying a word. She didn't want him to get to friendly with her no that was the last thing she needed. Because one thing would lead to another and he would sooner or later see one of her bruises and she couldn't lie even if her life depends on it.

As she started to walk toward her music class she heard his gruff voice.

"so you going to ignore me! you just slammed into me and wont even say sorry! "

gosh he could be loud and ya she ran into him but she fell on her butt. That would count as even don't ya think? She turned her head just enough so she could see his bright orange hair.

"im sorry is that what you want me to say?" rukia said in a very hushed tone she was surprised he even heard her.

Ichigo was so mad. How could someone run into **you** and not say sorry it was comin' courtesy to say sorry. Why was it so hard for this girl? he stormed right in front of her. She was really short almost a midget. And that was his impression of her a midget. He bent down quite a lot to be eye level to her. It was like he was talking to a child.

"hey midget just say sorry!"

rukia was furious how dare he call her a midget! who was this guy?!

"im not a midget your just a freakishly tall! so don't insult me carrot top!"

"carrot top who you calling that?" carrot top what why did every one call him that it was soooo frustrating!

Rukia wanted to punch him he was going to make her late for what not saying she's sorry? No he was enjoying this. She could see the smirk at the corner of his lips.

"i...am...sorry." rukia said slowly.

she walked to the end of the hall way then she turned around and screamed "not!"

he couldn't help but have a small smirk on his face. She was the first person who talked to him. He remembered his first day in math class.

(this is just really me going through ichigo's schedule and trying to explain what classes they had together without making it boring)

**She was in the back trying to finish her homework. All of her belongings had chappy the rabbit on them. She would draw a little rabbit every place that there were no notes. She had really small writing. He didn't even know why he was paying so much attention to her. Maybe it was because he knew all of this stuff. He was in a high-class math program till they moved. He didn't mind that they put him here though it would mean his homework would be easier. The teacher was funny he would make silly jokes. Math went by fast. Then it was off to gym. It was weird how he had gym so early in the day. hopefully they had a shower he didn't want to walk around all day smelling like sweat. **

**After he took a quick shower to ride himself of sweat he looked at his scheduled and noticed he had study hall that was nice and continent he decided to head to the library to study a little and get his math homework done. They got homework on the first day of school. Yikes. As he sat all the way in the back were he was surrounded by books he took out his math book. **

**He heard some one starting to curse very violently. When he looked up he saw the girl from his math class. She was jumping up to reach the top shelf of the book shelf. She was quite short. He was about to get up to help but some how she reached the book and fell to the floor with a thud. Ichigo watched as she stormed off. **

**Once the bell rang he was out the door and heading to his next class which was...french? Yup french this would be his first time taking french. He had transferred schools only once this year. But he would usually transfer 3 or 2 times. The only thing he hated about transferring so much was all the introductions. In every class the teacher introduced him. It was so annoying having every one stare at him. After the introduction he saw all the way in the back was the midget again. He decided to take the seat next to her. **

**After french it was off to lunch he would go to the roof they weren't allowed there but he went any way. After lunch he ran to his reading class to find he was the last one there and they were all waiting on him. He told the teacher he had to go to the bathroom after lunch that was why he came late. He could see al the girls giggling and staring at him. It was extremely annoying. His patients were running low lately and he got mad at every thing. **

**When he got to his science class he was surprised that he was the first person there. But when he turned his head he saw the small girl hurrying to gather her things as she passed ichigo she yelled a thank you to the teacher. Hmmm she seemed so innocent she never really talked in any of the classes he had with her she would never talk to anyone. It didn't seem like she had any friends... I wonder why? maybe in just not paying enough attention to her...**

**WAIT! he doesnt need to pay any more attention to her he was already paying too much attention to this one girl. But why? Uhhh it was annoying him to no end.**

**After science he went to history and was disappointed to find that she wasn't in his class. He had seen quite a lot of her today they had math, study hall, french, lunch? (he didn't see her but it seemed likely), and if he got there early enough he would see her when he went into science. **

How was it boring uhh ik sorry I like the first part of this chapter but I don't know if you do leave a comment, suggestion or anything really. Thanks for reading!

Till next time ~ anklobuchar


	3. Chapter 3

Stupid bus...

She was waiting for the bus to come so she could get to school, but it was taking forever! she couldn't be late oh gosh they would call her parents and uhh it would just be more pain for her and more bruises to hide.

When the bus finally came she had 20 minuets left to get to school it usually took her 35 minuets by bus. If she was lucky she would only be a few minuets late so they wouldn't call her parents but she would have to run.

When she got to school she was only 4 minuets late kids were still in the hall way. She got her books as fast as she could and ran to he math class. She was the last one in and when she walked in everyone stared at her. The teacher smiled "glad you could make it to class Rukia"

she didn't like this to may eyes. After she was so used to being in the shadow no one noticing her then have everyone in the class watching you it was freaky. Gosh she couldn't get to her seat fast enough. She noticed carrot top wasn't here either. Oh maybe he wouldn't show up? As she sat down she heard the door slam open. Every one looked up from checking there homework.

"well is everyone going to be late today?" the teacher chuckled

he looked out of breath he probably ran here. He walked over to sit next to me and sat down. His face was kinda flushed. He almost looked cute. He looked like a little orange fuss ball. Hehehe just thinking of that made her giggle. She didn't realize he was looking at her.

"what so funny midget?"

Rukia wiped her head to face him. "what did you say?"

"don't answer my question with a question idiot!"

first midget now a idiot who does he think he is? Does he like picking fights with her? "i think its funny, that you think I'm a idiot!"

"What! how did-" Ichigo couldn't finish because he was interrupted by the teacher.

"so are you going to fight this whole period, as entertaining as it is we should get to taking notes"

Whaaat? oh gosh everyone was staring at them. Gosh today isn't going very well and its still first period! it was all his fault!

Ichigo wasn't as annoyed as he usually would be in one of those situations but why? He was kinda happy actually... was that normal when she was yelling at him she was quite cute. At the thought he slightly tilted his head and looked at her. She was writing with a pink pen it had a little rabbit on the end with pink fluff around it. Eww how girly Yuzu liked that kinda stuff.

After math was finished Rukia slowly got her stuff together and was the last to leave. When she was almost out the door Mr. Plis (the teacher) spoke.

"I'm glad your talking more now Rukia"

"It wasn't really intentionally" Rukia said in almost a whisper.

"just don't block people out, and if you ever need anything I'm always here" with that Rukia left. So what if she was blocking people out. She didn't need his help.

French...Je n'ai appris que pour le voyage en France

(I only learned it for the trip to France) also for the chocolate. Her two favorite things, chocolate and chappy the rabbit. French was so much work but she always got A's she did nothing but study. All she wanted to do since math was go to the roof and eat her lunch. She brought chocolate today. Once she heard the bell she ran off.

As Ichigo was packing up he noticed the midget scurry out. Why was she in a rush? He really needed to learn her name. As much a he enjoyed calling her a midget and seeing her reaction labeling her as a midget wasn't very nice. He looked over to her desk. He saw that damn pink pen and decided to grab it. He would give it to he when he saw her next. He decided to look for her in the cafeteria.

She wasn't there. Great. He gave up he'll see her sooner or later so he went to the roof to eat his lunch in peace and quiet.

Rukia couldn't believe she left it. She ran to the french room. Apparently the french teacher didn't see it. She knew she had it in french! great just great. She garbed he lunch from her locker and stomped up to the roof. When she opened the door a bright orange color came into view. It was carrot top.

Why was he here no one ate up her except her. She knew because she made sure. Everyone else was to scared they would get caught. Apparently he didn't care.

He looked up and saw her. She had a surprised but annoyed face on. Did she know he had her pen?

"Oi, midget how did you know I was up here?"

"W-What?"

"Weren't you looking for me?" she was shocked?

"Whaaat?! No, why are you up here?! Your not supposed to be here!"

"What! I know that idiot! Why are you up here?!" she was yelling at him!

"I asked first!" she stomped closer.

"Whatever midget, I'm eating my lunch! Now what are you doing here?" my peace was being ruined.

"Whaat? Midget? Stop calling me that!"

She completely ignored my question! Gosh why was she so defensive of her height? "Oi, Idiot answer my question!"

"What?! Oh right I eat up here too"

What I didn't see her up here at all this week or last week. Did she get here before me? How did she manege to hide? It wasn't that big of a roof. There was a side that was almost hidden but he checked it the first time he was up here and he would have seen her come in since he sits in front of the door.

"Oh well why? Don't you have friends?"

"Wh-What? No I like it better when I'm by myself..." She whispered so I could barley hear her.

That was odiously a lie. But he wouldn't point it out and it was none of his business. "I found your pen"

"W-What" Gosh Rukia stop stuttering!

He took something pink out of his pocket and tossed it to me. It was my pen! "Why do you have it!?"

"Calm down, I saw it on the floor in french and picked it up"

"You should have left it there" stop.

Stop it. Stop being nice. Stop talking to me. I don't want this.

"What! I was trying to be nice! do you have no manners?!"

If your nice ill start to depend on that kindness.

"Uh whatever, aren't you going to eat its almost time to go"

Oh! My chocolate! I sat down right across from him and opened my lunch box. I immediately took out my chocolate.

"Whaat? Is that all your having?"

Oh right hes still here. "No but I wanted to eat it before it melted for your information"

"Hey midget whats your name?"

What midget again how dare he! "Stop calling me that I'm not a midget!"

"Okay, okay, tell me your name and ill stop calling you a midget"

Kindness.

"Rukia Kuchiki"

That kindness of his is warming.

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

Just like his bright orange hair.

**i realized this story's kinda dark that wasn't really my intention but oh well ill keep writing. please review. give some suggestions, anything!**


End file.
